The Unknown Glows
by it's.taylorr
Summary: There are seventeen Glows. Fifteen are alive, and the other two are dead right? Wrong. Hatch and the Electroclan both figure out they're alive, and it's a race against time to see who will get them first. Post 4th book.


**Hello! I've liked Michael Vey for awhile now, and I've finally decided to write a fanfiction. I noticed that there aren't a lot of stories in this fandom, and I'd like to change that, so please give this story a chance. Also, I realize my description for Michael is not canon, but I only just looked up what he looked like, and I already had an image of him in my head, so, I'm sorry. **

**Thanks ;)**

**Taylor**

Prologue:

Mrs. Vey, Mrs. Ridley, Joel, Gervaso, and the rest of the survivors of the ranch's attack watched mournfully as they started to bury Grace and Tanner, who had not survived the attack.

Mrs. Ridley had braided Grace's orangey-red hair, and had put a flower in her hand, as they put her into the grave they had made for her. Gervaso put one of his badges on Tanner, and made sure both of their eyes were closed. It looked like they were merely sleeping. Mrs. Ridley started to weep.

"Poor babies." She sniffled. Mrs. Vey took her hand. "Sharon, it's just awful."

"I know, Rachelle. It sucks."

"They died so young and full of life."

"I know, but the best we can do is honor their memory." Sharon told her patiently. Still crying, Rachelle nodded.

"I will. And I just hope our kids will make the Elgen pay."

"Me too, Rachelle. Me too."

. . . . . . . .

"Oh, Nichelle." Hatch taunted to the girl his guards were holding. "You should have known better than to wander from your Electroclan, even for a little while. You know that the punishment for what you've done is death, right?" Nichelle gulped, but her eyes remained steely as she glared at Hatch.

"I'm aware. But I desperately want you and the Elgen to go down, even if it means my death." She said matter of factly. Hatch sneered.

"Fine then." She turned to the guards. "She can go in the chute. The rats are hungry."

"Yes, Admiral."

Nichelle didn't even flinch. And she died the way she wanted to. Without a trace of fear as she disappeared under millions of electric rats knawing at her.

. . . . . . . .

Quentin, Tara, Kylee, Bryan, and Torstyn laughed as they watched the footage of Nichelle being pulled under the surface.

"She got what she deserved." Tara said, laughing. They all nodded along with her. The footage ended, and everyone was laughing.

"Play it again." Kylee said, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Bryan made to do just that when Hatch walked in.

"Eagles." He said, drawing their attention. They looked at him. "We are under the impression that there are more Glows out there." They gaped.

"But they're only seventeen." Kylee said, confused.

"Right, and we know of fifteen. We thought the other two were dead, but we found that they are indeed alive." The Eagles looked shocked.

"Where are they?" Quentin asked.

"They're both in New York City. We're preparing to get them, but so are the Electroclan. We can't let those idiots get them." The teens nodded in understanding.

"What are their names?" Tara asked.

"Molly Wyatt and Catie Burkley."

. . . . . . . .

Molly rolled her eyes as her best friend, Caitlyn Burkley, skipped ahead of her on the sidewalk. "You don't have to go so fast Catie." she told her. Catie waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course I do, it's frozen yogurt! Frozen yogurt waits for no one." Catie said. Molly laughed, and kept her steady pace. Her friend's gorgeous, long, silvery blond hair floated behind her, and Molly found herself wishing she had her hair. Molly had pretty hair too though. Sandy brown hair to her elbows in neat curls, and her big doe eyes that were the color of ice and were framed by pretty eyelashes and were her most stunning feature. Molly was pretty, but Catie was breathtaking. She was tall and thin, but had curves, and tanned, un-blemished skin. It wasn't fair. Molly was of average height, and curvy as well, with long, lean legs, but her skin wasn't as tanned, and she had freckles everywhere. She was jealous of Catie, and she was aware of that, but she still loved her friend.

Deep in her thoughts, Molly didn't notice that Catie had gotten a long way ahead of her, out of Molly's sight. "Catie, wait!" She started to run, but an arm kept her from moving forward. She turned to see who had grabbed hold of her. She saw a cute boy about a head taller than her with short, light brown hair and pale green eyes. "What?" She asked. He didn't say anything, just dragged her in his direction, the opposite direction of Catie. "Wait, where are you taking me, let me go!" He glanced back at her as she struggled to be released from his grasp.

"Look I'm sorry, but we have to go before they get you." He said, continuing to drag her. Her eyebrows knit it confusion, but she stopped trying to escape.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked him.

"Michael. Michael Vey."

. . . . . . . .

Catie didn't notice the absence of Molly. She never did really. She just thought of Molly as another one of her jealous friends. Everyone was jealous of Catie. She was practically perfect. Stopping right before she entered the frozen yogurt place, she saw an expensively dressed man standing with expensively dressed teenagers who were as hot as her.

"Catie Burkley." The man said to her. She smiled pleasantly.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hatch." He said. "Eagles, introduce yourselves."

"Quentin. But you can call me Q." Quentin was a good bit taller than Catie, and had windswept golden blond hair and aquamarine blue eyes.

"Torstyn." Torstyn had longer, darker blond shaggy hair that he pulled off well, and deep blue eyes.

"Tara." Tara had silky, straight, dark brown hair to her waist and eyes like maple syrup with long eyelashes.

"I'm Kylee." Kylee smiled sweetly. She had light brown hair to her chest in soft curls, and beautiful bright green eyes. She reminded Catie of Molly.

"Bryan." Bryan had really tanned skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. What do you need from me?" Catie asked them.

"We'll get some frozen yogurt and explain everything to you."

. . . . . . . .

After Hatch and the Eagles explained things to her, including what their powers were, Hatch asked her a question. "What's your power Catie?"

"Well," Catie started, "I've always found myself able to. . . persuade people of things. They do what I ask. I appeal to a sensitive part of their brain, I guess it's where they make decisions, and persuade them to do what I say. I've practiced at it, and I'd say I'm more successful when it comes to persuading men." she got a glint in her eyes, and Hatch immediately knew that she was a keeper.

"That's very, uh. . . useful." Kylee said hesitantly, perhaps looking somewhat, disturbed at Catie's words. Her other Eagles seemed amazed though.

"Wow. We could cause so much trouble together." Tara said to her. Catie nodded in agreement.

"We better get started soon." She replied, smirking evilly. Kylee gulped, but fortunately, no one noticed. She wasn't scared of Catie, she was scared because everything she had done, every person she'd helped kill, all the guilt came crashing down all at once. Catie looked so much more equipped to murder and lie and cheat. Kylee had even only pretended to laugh at Nichelle being killed, because if she was being honest, she liked Nichelle. Kylee's hands started shaking, but she made a vow to herself.

I will help and join Electroclan, and take down these evil Elgen people.


End file.
